


The Ultimate Snow Day Extravaganza

by Stripesicles222



Series: RWBY Tales [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripesicles222/pseuds/Stripesicles222
Summary: It's not often the students of Beacon get a day free of studies.  So when classes are canceled for a snow day, Ruby and Co. will take full advantage of this opportunity.
Series: RWBY Tales [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002489
Kudos: 4





	The Ultimate Snow Day Extravaganza

Ruby Rose yawned as she dropped down from her bunk doggedly. It was Monday morning: the start of a new week. And she really didn't want to go to class.

Stretching out her lethargic muscles, she decided she should awaken the rest of her team for the day.

She reached over and opened the curtains to let the light in, and let out a small gasp as she took in the sight that met her eyes.

Small flecks of white flowed lazily down from the sky and lay to rest on Beacon's icicle-laden roofs. The ground below was covered in a thick blanket of glistening ivory, as if someone had bleached the entirety of the courtyard.

Ruby's drowsiness evaporated immediately as she took in the beauty of the first snow of winter.

"It's snowing!" she called to her team. "Guys, wake up!"

Weiss rolled over and turned her back to the young leader.

"Quiet down," she groaned. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"But Weiss, it's snowing!"

"I heard you the first time," the heiress growled. "Now give me five more minutes, and then I'll get up and get ready for classes."

While they were arguing, Yang had crawled out of bed and made her way over to the window.

"Do you think they canceled classes?" she asked hopefully.

Blake stretched as she sat up, joining the world of the living.

"They probably would have sent a message to the leaders," she said.

Ruby dashed over to the desk where she had left her scroll the night before. She quickly unlocked the screen and flipped through the notifications.

Once she found what she was looking for, she squealed in delight before reading the message aloud to her team.

_Dear students,  
Due to weather hazards, classes have been canceled for the day.  
I do hope you will use your added time wisely.  
If conditions improve, we should expect to see you back in class tomorrow._

_Yours Truly,  
Professor Ozpin _

There was a brief second of silence as the four girls took in the new information.

"Guys," Ruby squealed excitedly. "NO CLASSES TODAY!"

Her outburst had various effects on her teammates.

Yang joined in on her cheering, and even Blake smiled as she looked on.

Weiss just scowled and shushed her partner.

"If there are no classes, other teams are probably sleeping in. That means you should still be quiet."

Ruby nodded apologetically.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Weiss shook her head dismissively.

"Just take it down a notch."

"But Weiss," she protested eagerly, albeit much softer, "It's a _snow day!_ "

"And?"

"Do you have any idea how much fun snow days are?"

Weiss shrugged.

"We get snow all the time in Atlas." She explained. "It was a constant, so we never had school canceled because of it."

Ruby stared at her partner as if she had grown another head.

"Have you ever played in the snow?" She asked.

Weiss thought back.

"I might have when I was younger, but in the end, it became just another hindrance to me."

Ruby continued to stare at Weiss, unsure what to make of it all. Yang too joined in, also unwilling to believe how sad Weiss' childhood must have been without fun in the snow.

"I have never gotten the chance to enjoy it either," Blake admitted. "We never got that much back home, and then when I was with the Fang, I never had much time for fun."

Ruby looked pensive for a second before making up her mind.

"Today's mission," she declared, "will be The Ultimate Snowday Extravaganza!"

"Pardon?" Weiss blinked.

Ruby darted between her friends and swung her arms around Blake and Weiss' shoulders and stared dramatically out into the distance.

"Today, we will show you guys what makes a snow day so incredible, and we will make sure you both have fun."

Blake eyed her friend skeptically as the heiress shook herself free of Ruby's half-hug and huffed at her childishness.

"You can go catch hypothermia if you want, but I'm not setting one foot outside." Weiss stood her ground. "I'd much rather stay inside where it is warm and get some studying done."

Ruby dropped her arm from around the Faunus and pouted at her partner.

"But Weiss! It'll be fun!"

The Schnee held her gaze for several seconds before her resolve crumbled.

"Fine," she ceded with a heavy sigh. "But at least let's get changed into something warmer first."

Ruby and Yang cheered, and then proceeded to get themselves ready.

After all, they couldn't exactly go play in the snow in their pajamas.

After bundling up in hats, gloves, and scarves, Team RWBY emerged into the snow with varying levels of excitement and wonder.

The pathways looked as if they had once been cleared, but the insistent snowfalls had covered them again. The nearest drifts came up to Ruby's waist, others even farther.

"This is awesome!" she cheered.

"How so?" Weiss challenged. "You can't even walk through this!"

As she spoke, the heiress stepped out onto the top stair, and let out a small squeak as her feet slipped out from under her.

Before she could collapse, Yang reached out to steady her.

"Careful Ice Queen," she said as the heiress had righted herself.

"Thanks," Weiss replied, but glared at the nickname regardless.

Turning from her teammates, Blake looked out over the snowy expanse of the yard, nervous curiosity glinting in her eye. She picked out one flake and watched entranced as it fluttered to and fro on its journey to the ground.

"So, what first?" she asked her eager leader.

Ruby grinned boldly and smirked up at the Faunus.

"First," she said, "We're going sledding!"

Yang nodded in agreement, pulling four sleds from out of seemingly nowhere.

"Where did those…" Weiss began.

Ruby clacked her tongue in disapproval and shook her head at the heiress.

"Really Weiss?" She asked. "Even after all this time, you still need to question us?"

Weiss sighed, but let it go. It was probably better for her sanity if she didn't know where the sleds had come from anyway.

"Now come on," Yang prodded. "We're losing daylight here!"

Each girl grabbed a sled, and Ruby led the way to a nearby hill.

They spent the better part of the morning racing down the mountain, and while at first apprehensive, the monochrome duo eventually found themselves fully enjoying the experience.

Once, Ruby and Yang decided all four of them should get on one sled at the same time. The results were disastrous.

The four huntresses in training found themselves sprawled out on their backs in a heap of giggles.

"Alright, I'll admit it," Weiss said as she pushed herself up. "This is pretty fun."

"I'm glad," Ruby said. "But we've only just begun!"

The heiress looked down at her partner who was waving her limbs around in the snow.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

The young leader grinned and sprung off the ground and gestured at the place she had been laying. Weiss turned her gaze to the indicated spot and gasped as she saw the imprint in the snow.

"It's a snow angel," Ruby explained to her.

"It's…beautiful."

Weiss admired the snow angel a little longer. She could feel her partner buzzing with energy at her side.

"So what's next?" she asked.

Instead of answering, Ruby let out a surprised yelp. Weiss turned to see what the problem was, and let out a small chuckle when she saw her partner's face covered in snow.

Her mirth was short-lived, as Yang hurled another perfect snowball in her direction.

Blake was Yang's next target, but she nimbly dodged the attack and returned it with her own lump of snow.

The blonde's laughter was muffled as it hit her square in the face.

She looked over to see the Faunus mischievous smirked as she readied another attack.

Yang growled and lobbed another handful towards the Faunus, but her image fizzled out as the frozen projectile passed through harmlessly.

"Hey, no fair!" Yang exclaimed. "Semblances are against the rules!"

"What rules?" Weiss smirked.

Yang searched for an answer, but couldn't find one in time as Blake revealed herself by covering Yang with snow.

"Oh, it's on."

Igniting her semblance, the fiery blonde melted her way through the snow before grabbing at the snow and throwing it at the heiress.

"If I can't hit Blake, I'll have to settle for you."

Yang threw another one, but Ruby dashed in and took the hit, returning one of her own.

"You too Ruby? You would betray your own sister?"

Her only response was a smirk as the young leader readied another snowball.

It wasn't until almost an hour later that Yang surrendered, admitting her defeat to Team Cookies (a name Weiss did NOT agree to).

By this time, the sun had begun to set. Weiss and Ruby were shivering uncontrollably from the cold and wet and even Blake seemed slightly chilled.

"I can't feel my fingers," Weiss complained.

"You really are an ice queen!" Ruby chuckled, blowing on her own hands in an attempt to defrost them.

"I thought you Atlas folk were used to the cold," Blake put in, saving Ruby from the icy gaze aimed in her direction.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," the Schnee muttered.

Yang laughed.

"Come on," she said. "I know just what we need."

A plan in mind, Yang led her team back to Beacon.

As her teammates changed out of their wet clothes into warmer ones, she got to work.

By the time everyone had settled, it was ready.

"What's this?" Weiss asked as she took the offered mug.

"Don't tell me you've never had hot chocolate," Ruby pleaded. "It's a childhood must-have."

Weiss shrugged and took a tentative sip.

"It's really sweet," she noted, clearly surprised.

"Do you like it?"

The heiress paused as she considered the question, taking another sip of the steaming drink to taste.

"Yeah, I suppose I do."

Ruby beamed at her before raising her own mug to her lips and slurping noisily.

The final hours of the day wore on in a similar fashion. By the time the hot chocolate was gone, so was the girls' energy. Even the hyper scythe wielder had been drained.

As they crawled into bed, they couldn't help but think of one thing: I hope it snows more tonight.


End file.
